


The Misadventures of a President and a Sprinter

by tsunderegamerepic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danganronpa: Deep Despair, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderegamerepic/pseuds/tsunderegamerepic
Summary: Suna and Isogu go whee.
Relationships: Suna Isago/Isogu Kita
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	The Misadventures of a President and a Sprinter

It's a calm, winter morning. The land is covered in a small layer of snow, reflecting the growing amount of sunlight and lighting up the day to come. Small colonies of birds  _ chirp, chirp, chirp _ , alerting everyone that it's morning time. Peace and quiet resides above the Isago mansion, giving it the most comforting aura that it's had in years. Tucked away inside is the room of Suna Isago. Tucked away inside of that, is Suna Isago herself, tucked in bed. She lies peacefully asleep with a small smile on her face. Right there next to her -- or rather, cuddled up into her -- lies an equally peaceful and smiling Isogu Kita. The pair themselves seem to be the source of the peaceful and happy aura that has since coated the mansion from their arrival a few days prior. As more and more sunlight creeps into the room, Suna's eyes flutter awake to the face of a still sleeping Isogu. She giggles quietly to herself and leans in to softly kiss his forehead. The boy's smile grows at that and she giggles again, repeating the action. After the second forehead kiss, Isogu's own eyes open. 

"Heh… morning, Suna."

"Morning!" She replies cheerily. She reaches a hand up and begins to pet his hair. As soon as her hand meets it's target, Isogu's cheeks become red and he leans into the pets despite his embarrassed grumbles. Suna giggles at him. 

"Hehe, so cute…"

"Hmmmph!" He sticks his lip out in a pout.

"It's true~"

The boy retaliates by wrapping his arms around the girl and pulling her into a kiss. Suna clearly didn't expect this, as her own face blushes to match. She accepts it, however, and kisses him back happily. After a moment, Isogu pulls away with a smug look on his face. 

"Love you."

"L-love you too," Suna huffs in response as she sits herself up, taking him with her. Once they're both sitting up, they let go of eachother. Suna swings herself around and hops out of bed, walking over to a vanity while taking her bedhead pigtails out. She picks up a hairbrush and begins to tame it as Isogu watches her with a loving expression on his face. Suna catches his reflection in the mirror and turns to face him, raising an eyebrow. 

"Why're you staring at me…?"

"You're beautiful," he says with a smirk.

"Wh-! H-hmph!" She blushes again and turns back around and continues brushing her hair, glancing at his reflection whenever she thought he wasn't looking. That wasn't very effective, though, because he was watching the entire time, chuckling whenever she caught him and huffed. 

"Whaaat? It's true. You're beautiful." He hops off the bed and walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"A-ack!" 

She pouts and turns herself around, puffing her cheeks out at him. She lifts her hand holding the hairbrush up to his blonde mop and brushes it across his hair. 

"Take that!"

"Heh. Cute," he replies.

She puffs her cheeks out more and does it several more times, brushing his normally messy hair into a neater position. As she does, he looks down at her, smiling happily. Once she is satisfied, she lightly taps his head with the brush. 

"Hmph… W-well, you're handsome  _ and _ cute."

"Hehe, if you say so!" he replies giddily.

She walks her fingers up his chest until they're high enough for her to hang her arms around his neck, tugging him down slightly and standing on her tiptoes.

"Of course I do, because it's true…"

Isogu grins at that. 

"'Kay!" He scoops Suna up into a bridal carry and plants another kiss on her lips. She giggles and happily kisses him back.

The pair cheerfully continue their smooching session, completely and blissfully unaware of the footsteps growing ever closer…

After hearing small giggles, the official man of the house, known by many as Hiroto Isago, sighs to himself and looks up at the ceiling to where Suna's room would be.

"I suppose they're up."

He groans and stretches his arms, then journeys across the mansion until he reaches his granddaughter's room. It's a rather grand house, but only the best for the family of one of Japan's top-ranking government officials. Several walls appear to be lined with framed pictures. They’re pictures of the Isago family all together; many more pictures are of only one or a few of the members, and even a couple including the new "addition," Isogu Kita. The walls can even be seen adorned with several of his framed drawings. He arrives on the floor that houses the bedrooms and glances at the completely unused guest room. He then rubs his temples, makes his way over to the door with a sign reading "Suna★," and waits in front of it, simply listening for now. From the door comes a series of, "I love you" to "I love you more" to "I love you most" and so on. He rolls his eyes and simply opens up the door.

"Rise and shine!" he shouts out in a mock cheery voice.

Suna and Isogu stood in the middle of the room; Suna held bridal style by Isogu, their foreheads pressed together as they competed for who loved the other the most. When the voice of Hiroto reached their ears, they both flushed and squeaked in sync with one another.

Isogu immediately lets Suna down and they both stand straight up.

"M-Mr. Isago! G-goodmorning!" Isogu bows his head slightly.

"G-goodmorning, Grandpa!" Suna squeaks out, giving him a sheepish smile.

Hiroto looks rather amused, smirking at the two of them

"Heh, were you two in the middle of something?" He raises his hands. "I'll leave you to that, but you two better hurry up, or you'll miss your flight," he reminds them, tapping the watch on his wrist.

"O-oh, right!" Suna pumps a fist in the air and turns, now poking Isogu.

"We need to get ready," she repeats.

He giggles a bit and pats her on the head. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know!"

Hiroto raises a hand.

"I've got to go to work, so I won't be able to see you off, but I hope you both enjoy your trip."

Suna frowns and rushes over to her grandpa, wrapping him in a hug. 

"I'll miss you… I wish you could come with," she mumbles, looking up at him with pleading eyes before going back into the hug. 

Hiroto pats his granddaughter on the head, laughing softly.

"It'll be alright, Suna, you've got your  _ buddy _ over here to keep you company," he remarks with a gesture to Isogu. "You don't even need me!" 

One of his hands trails a fake tear as his other hand does the "I'm watching you" motion, his eyes staring Isogu down intensely.

Isogu gives the man a salute, his eyes widening with fear.

Suna thinks on her grandpa's words and pulls away from the hug. 

"Hm… you have a point," she sighs. "But I'll still miss you!" 

Hiroto blinks, then slumps over. The poor man disappointed that his beloved granddaughter didn't try to deny or fight his absence more. He straightens back up and pats her head 

"I'll miss you too. Have fun, Suna. Isogu." He looks up at the boy and nods to him, then lifts his hand to wave before turning and leaving.

Suna and Isogu both waved back and said their farewells. But once he was out of sight, they let out a sigh of relief in unison. They look to each other and start giggling.

Suna makes her way back over to Isogu, 

"That was embarrassing,” she mutters. “I thought he might kill you!"

Isogu pats her head. 

"Yeah, uh... that would've been bad." 

He giggles, then stares out the door. His giggle quickly turns into a gulp as he thought on Hiroto's warning. 

"A-anyway! We should get ready and go."

Suna nods up at him and smiles lightly. 

"Are you excited…?"

Isogu shakes his head away from the doorframe, then nods to Suna enthusiastically, 

"I am! Especially since it'll be with youuu~" he giggles.

She huffs. 

"Th-that can't be the only reason!"

"Heh, it's not, but you're the biggest reason." He gives her another headpat.

She puffs her cheeks out at him. 

"F-fine," she mumbles, poking her fingers together and smiling shyly. After a moment, she speaks again. 

"I-it's our first trip together as a c-couple."

Isogu blushes a bit and rubs his neck 

"Heh, yeah…" he says, snickering a bit to himself. "I still can't believe  _ you _ of all people came up with the idea to skip out on school for this, not that I'm complaining."

Suna sticks her nose in the air, crossing her arms. 

"O-of course I would!" she claims with a nervous chuckle. 

After a long pause, she uncrosses her arms, and her expression becomes much more fearful. She begins lightly pulling at her pigtails, muttering to herself. 

" _ Wh-what if I get in trouble… Th-this could ruin me! _ " she squeaks out in a soft, scared voice while dragging her hands down her face.

Isogu sighs and pulls her into a hug. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. If anything, Mr. Isago can get you outta trouble, right? Plus… You could use a break anyway!"

"Hm… I-I suppose you're right…" 

She nuzzles her face into his chest for a moment before moving to look up at him, now smiling. She reaches up to place a hand on his cheek. 

"Besides… Even if we get in trouble, I suppose it'd be worth it."

He giggles a bit and leans down, kisses her forehead, then happily says "'kay, good!"

She smiles up at him.

"A-anyway! We need to get moving!" She pulls away from him and heads into her walk-in closet, searching through for something to wear.

Isogu whistles to himself as he waits, idly tidying up the girl's room. He makes sure every last object is in order and dust-free.

After a  _ huff _ and "hmm…" filled moment, Suna walks out of her closet and up to Isogu, outfit in hand.

"Okay, now shoo, shoo!" She waves her hand in a shooing motion at him.

"What?" Isogu looks towards her and tilts his head, confused.

"I-I have to get dressed! So do you!" She pokes a finger to his chest.

"But I've seen you like that b--"

Before letting him finish, Suna's face flushes and she promptly pushes him out of the room, shutting and locking the door immediately after he exits. He looks rather confused and sighs, then knocks on the door. 

"Suna, all my clothes are in your closet." 

In response, the door opens and a tiny hand belonging to Suna sticks out, holding an outfit. Isogu snickers and takes it. 

"Thank youuu~" 

The door quickly shuts again with a huff. Isogu turns around to head to the bathroom, and there he is. Shin.

Isogu walks up to the bunny. 

"'Sup."

Shin hisses at him and hops onto his foot.

Isogu tilts his head. 

"Do you not want me to leave or something?"

Shin looks up at him with a death stare to beat all death stares, then leaps up and latches onto Isogu's face, thumping him with great force.

"O-ow!" Isogu grabs the bunny and attempts to pry him off to no avail, causing quite a commotion.

A fully-dressed Suna exits her room, spotting the two scuffling. She walks up to them and grabs onto Shin, removing him from Isogu's face. Isogu glares at Shin. 

"Damn bunny!" 

Shin hisses at him in response.

Suna shakes her head disapprovingly at Shin. 

"Perhaps he's upset we're going to be leaving him behind for a while?"

Isogu rubs his nose. 

"Hmph. Well, he sure isn't acting like it." He grumbles and turns, walking into the bathroom to change his clothes.

Shin hisses as he leaves, then grumbles.

Suna gives him an empathetic look. 

"We won't be gone for long! Plus, you have Grandpa, Rusty, and Toshio to be with!"

Shin does not look pleased with those options and grumbles and hisses more, beginning to wiggle. Suna lets him go, and he gives her one last hiss and a huff before hopping away. She sighs and shakes her head, then looks around, spotting Rusty and Toshio on either side of her. She grins and crouches down to pet the both of them. 

"I'll miss you two as well…" 

She wraps her arms around them and pulls them close, Toshio purring, and Rusty… doing whatever was the raccoon equivalent of purring. She gives them each a kiss on the forehead, and Rusty chatters up at her. She smiles softly.. Toshio meows at her and she smiles more, then lets the two of them go, waving a bit. 

"Bye bye! Have fun, you two. Keep Shin from destroying everything please~"

They both give her an affirmative grunt and scamper off. She watches them go, then turns back to the bathroom door, which opens to reveal a fully-ready Isogu.

He smiles down at her. 

"Cute as always,"

Suna smirks up at him and pokes his chest. 

"You're cuter."

He giggles and picks her up in a bridal carry again, rolling his eyes. 

"Fine, fine. Ready to go?" 

She nods. 

"Yeah." She looks over to the nearest clock. 

"...Wait, what time was our flight?"

"Uhh--"

"Dammit! Go go go!" She shakes him and points in the direction to go to find the front door.

Isogu's eyes widen with joy. 

"...Did you just say da--”

He’s cut short by her vigorous shaking. 

“Ack, okay!" 

He speeds through the house, holding onto her tightly.

He gets through rather quickly and arrives at the front door. Their baggage awaits them in the foyer.. Suna hops out of his arms and picks up a suitcase, promptly shoving it into his arms. She picks up her own, and they dash out the door. Outside awaits a grandiose, fabulous, stylish, flashy…….. bicycle?! With a trailer attached! Suna looks around frantically. 

"Wh- Where is he!? Where's my driver!?" 

She stamps her foot and hurries over to the bike, beckoning a rather relaxed looking Isogu over.

He pats her head. 

"Don't worry, we'll get there in time." He quickly straps the suitcases onto the trailer and then gets onto the bike, smirking to himself.

She frowns a bit. 

"Tch… alright." 

She climbs on behind him and wraps her arms around his waist.

Once she's ready, the bike shoots off with explosive speed. Isogu uses his powerhouse legs in their full-sprint mode, screaming across the city. He stops for no red lights, no pedestrians, no cars, nothing… 

Is he even able to stop at this speed? 

He narrowly gets past every obstacle in their way, taking the quickest route possible to the airport. The entire ride, Suna looks absolutely terrified, her eyes wide in fear as she grips him tightly. She repeats a prayer over and over in her head.

It's a miracle they get to the airport in one piece. Once the building was in sight, Isogu used the handlebar brakes, pressing them as hard as he could. The bike screeched to a stop right in front of the entrance, leaving skid marks trailed behind them. The two of them now sport windblown hair, Suna in particular looking absolutely horrified. She shakes like a leaf as eyes practically bug out of their sockets. Isogu looks rather proud of himself, panting heavily. 

"S-See… I told ya…!"

"U-uh… u-uh huh…" 

She lets go of him and shakily gets off the bike, tripping over her own feet. She splats onto the ground. 

"Uweh..." 

She stays as is for a few moments before quickly hopping back up, looking pumped as she begins unloading the luggage.

Isogu, however, dozed off at the handlebars. Once Suna successfully unloaded all the luggage, she pulled it over to him and started tugging on his sleeve, unaware he's asleep.

"Isogu come on! … I-Isogu!?" 

She finally notices, groaning and looking all around with a squint. 

"Where is he… oh!"

Near the entrance, she spots the one and only Kechibi Omororara. She scurries up to him and pulls on his sleeve. He seems surprised and looks down at her. 

"Yo, Prez! I'm here like you asked!"

She nods in response. 

"Yes, and I'm eternally grateful you would skip school just to take Isogu's bike back, but I need more of your help!"

He waves a hand in front of himself, "It's no biggie! I was gonna ski-- Oh? What else do you need help with?"

"..." 

She squints up at him and places her hands on her hips, staring at him disapprovingly for a moment, then points to her sleeping boyfriend. 

"I need you to carry him for me."

He salutes her, smiling. 

"You got it, chief!" 

He struts over to Isogu, then with ease picks up the boy, carrying him like a sack of potatoes. 

"Hm, he's pretty light…" 

Kechibi nods to himself and carries Isogu back over to Suna, who looks pleased.

She nods to him and grabs all the luggage, proceeding to waddle into the building as Kechibi follows behind. They make their way through the rather tedious airport process.

At the check-in point, it seems Isogu is still unable to wake up from his slumber. Suna decides to get Kechibi a gate pass, and the three of them head to security check. Suna loads all the luggage and necessary clothing items onto the conveyor belt. Kechibi then loads his own luggage onto it: Isogu. He nearly makes it to the scanner before Suna spots him and drags him off, scolding Kechibi, who is laughing quite hard to himself. They approach the TSA agents and get scanned down, and Kechibi makes jokes and snide remarks the whole time. He is then rebutted by more of Suna's scoldings. 

Once they're past that, an announcement on the intercom.

"Flight 15 departs in one minute. Flight 15 departs in one minute. Please board now."

Suna's eyes widen, and she pushes Kechibi's back.

"Go go go go go!" 

The two and their plus one speed through the airport to the Flight 15 gate, but… small problem. Isogu is still fast asleep. Kechibi plops him onto the ground, and he turns to Suna with a please-don't-hurt-me look on his face. Then, he turns to Isogu and draws his hand back. The boy shouts in Isogu's face. 

"WAKE UP, FOO'!" 

His hand goes flying down and slaps Isogu's cheek. The blonde boy jolts awake. 

"What the flying fuck!? Ow!"

"Sorry, bro. I had to do what I had to do," Kechibi says, giving him a pensive look.

Suna groans, tapping her foot impatiently.

"C'mon, c'mon!" 

She grabs Isogu's sleeve and assists him in getting up, dragging him through the main gate, waving frantically to Kechibi.

"Goodbye, Kechibi, thank you for everything!"

Isogu waves to Kechibi as well as he's dragged off, the two disappearing past the gate.

Kechibi waves back while snickering to himself.

"Seeya, Prez! Kita!"

Once they're out of sight, he sighs to himself.

"Damn… now I gotta--" He grumbles as he turns and walks away, making his way back through the airport.

Suna drags Isogu through the plane to the first-class cabin, finds their seats, and plops them both down, sighing in unison.

Suna looks to Isogu and smiles. 

"Heh, we made it."

Isogu smirks back at her and nods. 

"I told you we would." 

He gazes around at the first-class cabin.

"Fancy, huh?"

Suna looks around as well, shrugging.

"Hm… I guess. Although, I'm always seated first-class."

Isogu yawns, slurring his words. 

"Huh… I see…"

Suna looks over to him, sighing and smiling slightly.

" _ Still _ tired?"

The boy nods, then starts to nod off, leaning over and resting against Suna. She snickers to herself, then fastens his seatbelt as well as her own. She gently takes his hand as the plane begins moving down the runway, lifting off.

Suna gazes out the window, staring out at the sky and ground beneath her with a look of childlike whimsy. She turns to the sleeping Isogu next to her and squeaks in excitement.

Their first trip as a couple has just begun. 

  
  


Bonus: Misadventures of a Hypeman

As he was making his way out of the airport, Kechibi found himself in the middle of a rap battle with a toddler. Then, an appalled mother called security, and he was escorted out of the building. 

"Damn, bro! I wasn't even doing nothing! Unhand me!"

He was tossed haphazardly outside by security. He turns back towards the building, shaking his fist at it.

"Y'all just jealous I got mad bars!"

He pouts and makes his way over to Isogu's bicycle and climbs on. 

"Hm… I wonder if they'd mind if I went on a li’l joyride." 

He smirks to himself and rides off.

\-- End of Part 1 --

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kristin for proofreading for me I love you 😭🥺🥰❤️❤️❤️


End file.
